To flirt is an acquired skill
by NotxMyxDivision
Summary: Peter gives Stiles tips on how to woo Lydia, but Stiles ends up enjoying Peter's company more than he'd expected. Written for a prompt on Tumblr.


_**So this takes place while Derek and Scott were breaking in the bank because I can't think up another situation where they'd suddenly be together in a room lol**_

* * *

"If you're actually this annoying all the time, it's no wonder Lydia doesn't pay you any attention." Peter interrupts Stiles, as he is musing once again over the different reasons there might be for the Alphas to choose an abandoned bank as the perfect place to perform their little gladiator fight.

"Excuse me?" He catches the smirk that plays over Peter's lips before he opens his eyes, and gives Stiles an amused look.

"You heard me."

"I like to think that it was a fragment of my imagination that I heard you judging my flirting skills." Stiles replies, glaring at the relaxed figure on the couch. "I have an action plan when it comes to Lydia."

"And does that action plan include you having a go with Lydia, or is it more of an excuse to explain why you're not getting it on with anyone else?" Stiles feels his jaw drop at those words, and tries to think of a good comeback. He doesn't find one.

Peter chuckles - actually chuckles, the bastard, making fun of Stiles and his (lack of) flirting experience - and sits up. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Stiles. Some people just don't really know how to flirt."

Oh my god. This conversation was going in a direction Stiles really wasn't comfortable with. At all. He managed to hide it well, though. "Yeah, well, I'm sure you were a real pro when you were my age. If Derek is anything like you, I'm sure the girls were just swooning for your charm."

Peter's expression is still amused when he answered. "I always had a better way with women - and men for that matter - than my dearest nephew. Derek never quite got past the angsty man-pain."

Stiles did his best to ignore the 'and men'-remark, and instead huffed. "Well, please do enlighten me, oh, king of flirtation. What did you do, appear in those poor people's nightmares and give them Stockholm Syndrome?"

In his own opinion, that was a really funny remark, but Peter just raises an eyebrow at him. "Do you really want to know?"

And Stiles should say 'nope', really, because there was no way that having this conversation would end well, but he couldn't help but be slightly intrigued, because it's not that difficult to be intrigued by Peter Hale, with his smooth way of talking and way his eyes manage to sparkle mischievously, as if he had the greatest secret to tell Stiles. "Sure. Give it a go, Wolf man."

If Peter gave him a dirty look, Stiles pretended to not have seen it. He flopped down on the spot next to Peter, pulling up his legs and turning his attention completely to Peter, who was eyeing him with the same look of amusement plastered on his face again.

Stiles snuggled deeper in the pillows, tilting his head to the side as he catches Peter's expression. "What?"

Peter shook his head and chuckled. "Nothing."

15 minutes later, Stiles was laughing hard enough the tears are rolling over his cheeks, and he clutches his stomach as Peter wiped at his own eyes. "I swear, she was actually flattered. It was the smoothest way I ever talked myself out of being caught with another girl."

"I take back my earlier judgements." Stiles said, after he had calmed down enough to speak. "You are my new flirting-idol."

Peter gave him a cocky smirk. "Told you. It's just a matter of figuring out what the other wants to hear. I could make everyone fall for me."

Stiles snorted, and Peter frowned. "I'm serious. I could make _you _fall for me, if I wanted."

"Yeaaah, right." Stiles said, licking his lip as he laughed. "Wait, give it a go. Try me. Make me fall for you." He shuffled closer to Peter, so their legs were almost touching, a playful smile on his face, and it was nice to do this, to just do something else than think about everyone dying. Even if 'something' was 'having a cosy conversation with a previously comatose serial killer'.

Peter laughed as he looked away, and Stiles was about to laugh as well, shuffle to the other side of the couch again, when Peter turned towards him.

"You're really useful, you know that, Stiles?"

Stiles blinked in confusion. "What?"

Peter smiled, and it was a different one than he had been giving Stiles the entire evening so far. "I mean it. You've been helping out everyone, and I think most of them would be dead if you hadn't been there."

Stiles could feel a blush on his cheeks, but he kept his face neutral. "Nah. I'm not useful. I just run along with whatever happens. Can't leave Scott hanging in there. He would actually get himself killed. I think that if I hadn't told him about the lycanthropy a couple days after you bit him, the entire town would probably be.."

He shut up when Peter reached out and ran his thumb over Stiles' bottom lip. "Even when you do talk an awful lot. You're lucky to have such a pretty mouth." He caught Stiles' eyes as he let go again, and Stiles unconsciously licked the place where Peter's thumb had been. "I'm sure it's fit for much more than talking."

This time Stiles couldn't suppress the blush, and he had to look away. "Uhm, I.. Thank you?" That wasn't fair. He couldn't let such a _stupid _compliment get to him. Just to be sure, he crossed his legs, trying to will the warmth to leave his lower regions.

"Stiles." Stiles looked up at the mention of his name, and Peter's face was closer than it had been before, his nose close enough to have the tip touch Stiles'. "You're special. And Lydia is a fool for not seeing the potential you carry in you. So is my nephew."

"What does Derek have to do.." Stiles started to ask, but then Peter's lips were on his and his entire brain short circuited. It was short kiss, soft, but demanding, and Stiles found himself leaning forward when Peter pulled away, his eyes fluttering open - when had he even closed them.

"Stiles." Peter said again, and Stiles pulled his gaze away from Peter's lips. "Hm?"

Peter leant closer again, and for one hopeful moment, Stiles thought he would kiss him again, and they could have a lovely make-out session on the couch, in semi-darkness, with the moonlight giving just enough light to get rid of each other's clothes, and.. "Told you so."

And then he was gone from the couch, walking towards the maps that were spread on the table, leaving Stiles in confusion, disbelief, and most annoyingly, a very prominent hard-on.

Well fuck.


End file.
